


To The Future

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Bebe is a bad bitch in this one, F/M, Kyle's parents suck in this sorry, Kymanweek2020, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Secretly Dating, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle and Cartman are dating, but they have to keep it a secrete because Kyle coming out to his homophobic parents could be dangerous. Kenny proposes a solution, all that's left is seeing if Kyle is brave enough to go through with it.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	To The Future

Kyle nuzzled up against Cartman in one of Token’s closets as muted music thumped in the background. “I don’t want to go back out there, it sucks having to not talk to you or be near you.”

Cartman wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed him softly on the mouth, letting it turn heavy before forcing himself to stop and resting his forehead against him. “I know but your parents would freak if they knew we were dating, they’d pull your college tuition, possibly kick you out.”

“I can’t hide you for four years Cartman, they have to find out eventually, I’m tired of hiding in a closet.” 

Cartman snickered at that and pulled away, distancing them both as he said: “You won’t have to, just another year I promise, I have a scheme ready that will pay for both of our college tuitions and then we can run down the street with rainbow flags as capes.”

Kyle smiled at the image and squeezed Cartman’s hand in silent thanks, before releasing it and sighing out loud, opening the closet door. With practiced ease Kyle got out of the closet after scoping for witnesses and walked into the middle of the dance floor, finding Kenny and dancing with him. He looked around and found Cartman, standing in a corner sipping beer, not a hair misplaced. Kenny placed his hands on Kyle’s hips and swung them back and forth, placing his mouth on his ear and said “Stop staring dude, you guys are being way too obvious.” Kyle flinched and nodded his head, not surprised at all that Kenny noticed and danced along with him to make it not seem too obvious. He inwardly smiled as he sneaked a peek and saw Cartman staring at him, only for his attention to be drawn away by Heidi talking to him, twirling her hair with her finger and subtly pressing her breasts forward. Oh if only she knew how uninterested he was, Kyle thought as he moved from Kenny to dance with Stan, jumping up and down as a rock song came on and air guitared along with him. 

Bebe and Wendy watched them in amusement and Kyle winced at the attention. He was running out of excuses for rejecting her, and already some of the guys were wondering if he was gay. No one seemed to mind but Kyle knew if his mom and dad heard so much as a rumor, he would be sent straight to a pray the gay away camp. He had already seen the pamphlets on his dad's bedside table, leading to Kyle having a panic attack and giving a not too convincing lie about seeing a squirrel. Since then he’s been a nervous wreck knowing that the clock was ticking on how long he could get away with using his mom as a shield on finding the perfect, Jewish girl. Sure enough once a slow song started Bebe was sliding up next to him asking him to dance with her. Against his better judgment he agreed, at least so the rumors would stop going around and as they started dancing Bebe said lowly “You don’t love me, do you.” 

Kyle shook his head and responded, “I’m sorry, no I don’t.”

Bebe nodded and surprisingly her eyes weren’t as watery as Kyle expected and she said “That’s ok, I don’t either, you’re just who I’m supposed to love because the other one is taken.” 

Kyle sighed, looking over at Stan who was dancing with Wendy, not a care in the world. Yeah, he might have broken the code by being a star quarterback dating the star mathlete and not a cheerleader, but at least he was straight. Though Kyle is sure his dad and mom wouldn’t care regardless. Kyle kept dancing with Bebe, surprised that he found a fellow ally, and asked “Why do you have to date a jock?”

Bebe shrugged and said, “Head cheerleader, blond, skinny you know the drill, no one in my house cares that I just want to smoke weed with Kenny.” 

“Trust me, I care, he's been crazy about you since the fourth grade.”

Bebe smiled, her red lips glistening and Kyle felt a pain that he couldn’t be in love with her. She was exquisite and had a dry sense of humor that could catch you off guard. She was the perfect match for Kenny, it was obvious when she snuck away from the house and partied with them, dirty dancing against Kenny and sneaking off with him. She interrupted his thoughts by saying “You love him, don’t you? Why won’t you be with him?” 

Kyle brought his eyes back to his dancing partner, who didn’t seem to mind that he was subconsciously watching Cartman dancing with a girl from another school and said while smiling “The jew with a medicate psycho? Not exactly a story my parents would be excited to hear, maybe if he was a woman.” 

Bebe rolled her eyes at that and said “Sexuality is so fluid, they need to get with the times, even straight-laced Wendy’s made out with me a few times during her breakups with Stan.” 

Kyle laughed as he spun her and said when she was back in his arms “Doesn’t surprise me, you two have always been close.” 

She hummed and her eyes glittered with laughter as she said “Is that what we are calling it these days?” They had moved towards Kenny who was dancing with Cartman and telling him something which had Cartman’s face pinched. Kyle wanted so badly to ask him what was going on when all of a sudden Bebe said loudly “Oh Kyle, Cartman, I seem to have drunk too much, would you mind going and getting me a burger?”  
Cartman said “The fuck that’s over two hours away no tha-” he was cut off by a quick punch in the arm and Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose as it dawned on Cartman. He gave Bebe a genuine smile which Bebe returned and silently Kyle and Cartman left after agreeing to go get the burger for her. Kyle drove down the road, going five miles below the speed limit, holding hands with Cartman the whole time. 

“So what did Kenny tell you that had you looking so distressed?”

Cartman squeezed his hand and said, “He’s planning on asking Bebe to run away with him, apparently he’s been saving up money and was able to buy an RV, they’re leaving after we graduate.” 

Kyle squeezed his hand back and said: “That’s great, I’m happy for them, they’re so lucky.” 

Kyle couldn’t keep the wistfulness out of his voice and felt Cartman twitch so he said “There was something else wasn’t there?”

“Well, it would be a tight fit but we’re his best friends so he offered to take us with him if we wanted.”

“Sure would be great but we have to think of the logistics, I mean without me going to college how would we make a living?”

“There’s always financial aid, you can’t go to your super expensive college but we could go and earn a trade, you know me I’m good at making a living regardless, I mean I made crack baby basketball a thing.” 

“Ugh don’t remind me you insufferable ass, I still can’t believe I fell for your… ploys.”

“The word you were looking for was charm, and you’re welcome the orphanage did get made in the end.”

“Yeah no thanks to you, I don’t know Cartman, I don’t think running away and dropping my college education will endear my parents to the idea of us dating.”

“Who cares what they think? Their opinion should have stopped mattering the moment they showed they couldn’t accept you.”

“Hey! I love them ok? It hurts that they don’t accept me but it’s not easy to just stop caring about them.”

Cartman yanked his hand away and stared out the window “So you won’t run away with me?”

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair and turned his turn signal on and said “Shit dude, I don’t fucking know give me some time, it’s not until three weeks from now right?”

“Yeah, but how am I supposed to feel that you aren’t jumping at the chance to be with me?” Shit, he sounded hurt and Kyle sighed as he said “You know I would scream it from the rooftops, but I don’t want to further their opinions that Gays are uncontrollable mad men kidnapping their children and turning them.”

“Dude, they really think that? Jesus when I sang that song in fourth grade I didn’t know it would end up so true.”

Kyle laughed as the tenseness disappeared and they pulled into the drive-through, ordering Bebe her burger as well as their own, and when they were on their way back, Kyle said “Alright, I’ll run away with you, it’s time I break the shackles and prove them wrong. They will have to respect me when I become successful without their help. “

Kyle pulled onto the side, flipping his hazards on, anticipating Cartman launching at him and kissing him senseless. They were laughing while doing it, a relief falling over them and even as they walked into the party, handing Bebe her burger and telling Kenny they’ll take him on his offer. Three weeks later, Kyle walked across the stage after giving his speech followed by Wendy. He smiled at his parents and threw his hat up in the air next to Cartman and then, with hats still falling around them, Kyle brought Cartman into a kiss and even went so far as to dip him. Once he pulled back he was surprised at the applause they were getting from his classmates, Bebe clapping the loudest and smiling and dared to look at his family. Ike was smiling and gave him a thumbs up but Sheila was crying and Gerald was looking murderous. Kyle sought Stan out and hugged him tightly, having spent the previous night telling him of his plans. 

It was painful, knowing they wouldn’t be going to college together but he knew he couldn’t afford it on his own, even with financial aid. He let Stan go and followed Kenny and Bebe, who were proudly holding hands. They were confronted by her and Kyle’s family. In unison, their mom’s went “Where do you think you are going?” Kyle went to speak up but was interrupted by Bebe, robes open and black mini dress showing, tall stilettos adding to her height and blond hair extra curly. She said “We are going and marrying the ones we love, we’ll give you a year to figure out if your bigotry and misogyny are worth missing out on that. Goodbye mother, father.” She continued walking, Kenny following behind and looking at her family and mouthing “I’m so pounding that.” 

Without looking Bebe yanked Kenny by his ear and moved him away, ignoring his protests and leaving Cartman and Kyle to stare at Kyle’s family, The Stevensons had run away, Mr. Stevensons comforting his wife. Sheila was about to speak up but Kyle didn’t give her the chance and said “Goodbye mom.” He walked away, pulling Cartman with him flicking his ear when he realized Cartman was flicking off his parents. Cartman stopped but stuck his tongue out at Kyle and climbed onto the RV and sitting down with Kyle in his lap he had to smile as Kenny got behind the wheel and Bebe sat in the seat next to him. She turned around and winked at them and said “To the future boys!”

“To the future!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kymanweek2020 secret dating. The opinions expressed here are not mine, I am merely using them to highlight why Kyle had to keep his relationship a secret. Also I mention an anxiety attack but I don't go into detail, if just the mention of one bothers you I would skip to after he air guitars with Stan. This is unbetaed and I had fun writing a strong and confident Bebe and it was cool to play with the preconceived notions of what a "proper" couple is.


End file.
